In connection with a sun visor of the type in accordance with the species, which has been disclosed in German Patent Publication DE 29 25 184 A1, problems in regard to the sliding guide have cropped up in actual use. Because of tolerance fluctuations, as well as heat and cold stresses, it is not possible to easily displace the sun visor body of the known embodiment, while still dependably preventing the sun visor body from being unintentionally displaced along the guide rail.